descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
School of Secrets
For the book series, see School of Secrets (book series). Descendants: School of Secrets (also abbreviated simply as School of Secrets) is a live-action fantasy short-form television series based on the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. It premiered on July 2, 2015, on the Disney Channel and its digital platforms, including WATCH Disney Channel. The series was introduced leading up to Descendants to build anticipation and show a sneak-peek into Auradon Prep. Plot The premise of the show is an unidentified girl (possibly Lonnie) who sets up a hidden camera to capture Auradon Prep's secrets. Her goal: to expose the "real" Auradon and release hidden camera footage to the public. But when Prince Ben announces that villain kids are on their way to Auradon, the hidden camera begins to reveal all sorts of attitudes, secrets and anxieties before the villain kids' arrival. Cast *Andrea Savo as Lonnie (voiced by Dianne Doan) – the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang. She is possibly the unidentified girl filming Auradon Prep's students. *Britain Simons as Prince Ben (played by Mitchell Hope in Descendants)– the son of Belle and the Beast. He is the current king of Auradon. *Sarah Jeffery as Princess Audrey – the daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip. *Mark Daugherty as School Reporter *Blake Rosier as Sleepy Jr. *Ben Stillwell as Happy student *Maxwell Chase as Jock *Teresa Decher as Anxelin *Chloe Madison as Jane *Miles Tagtmeyer as Reasonable Student Episodes Videos Day 1 Welcome School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 2 Attention School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 3 Decree School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 4 Talk School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 5 Trip School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 6 Phone School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 7 Study School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 8 Quiz School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 9 Play School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 10 Team School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 11 Suggestions School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 12 Found School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 13 Sub-Text School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 14 Fight School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 15 Pranks School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 16 Hearts School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 17 Broken School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 18 Tea Time School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 19 Debate School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 20 Committee School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 21 Comments School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 22 Headlines School of Secrets Disney Descendants Day 23 Secrets School of Secrets Disney Descendants Trivia *The mystery girl has been shown to have brown hair and usually is shown wearing a pink floral top with a hood and turquoise skirt. *Anxelin, Audrey, Ben, Chad Charming, Doug, and Jane have been shown on screen, among many other minor characters. *Three of the Seven Dwarfs are revealed to have kids; with both Sleepy and Bashful being revealed to have sons. *Despite getting her hair cut, Anxelin's hair remains blonde in her later appearances. This suggests that her hair may not be naturally blonde. *For many reasons including the fact she hasn't been shown on screen, her voice and her appearance, Lonnie is the main suspect. *Several locations are revealed to be part of Auradon. Agrabah, Camelot Heights, Mount Olympus, Neverland, Sherwood Forest, and Wonderland are mentioned several times. *There are a few heroes/villains that are either mentioned or shown in School of Secrets - Ariel, Beast, Captain Hook, Doc, Gaston, Grumpy, Hercules, Lady and Tramp, Mr. Smee, Queen of Hearts, Rapunzel, Sneezy, and etc... Category:Unseen Characters